La pregunta
by HowTheEthereal
Summary: La question está en decir la pregunta correcta, aún cuando te tiemblen las manos y tus latidos sean desbocados, porque es lo único que necesitas para permanecer por siempre a su lado. La question está en que todo está bajo juego, que retenerlas puede hacerte perderlo todo. No tengas miedo de enamorarte, ten miedo de perderlo y por una maldita vez atrévete y di las palabras.


Camina apurado, sus pasos resuenan contra el mármol, es tarde y es todo lo que su mente puede pensar, es tan tarde que sus manos tiemblan y su respiración se acorta a cada paso que da, pero no puede evitar seguir avanzando, sin importar cuan triste y lejano este todo, está dispuesto a llegar tan lejos si eso le permite conservar la esperanza un tiempo más, si eso le permite saber la verdad.

Sabe que no queda mucho tiempo, y lamenta haber tardado tanto en hallar la pregunta, lamenta no ser lo suficiente rápido para encontrar la razón por la que su corazón lo golpea tan fuerte que sus latidos duelen desbocados. Lamenta ser tan testarudo, someterse tanto tiempo a esa nívea zona de retención que le acompaña, que le hace obstruir a los nuevos sentimientos.

Ha estado viviendo mucho tiempo en un clima nublado, intentando salvar la existencia de todos los que le rodean. Si tiene que pensar en retrospectiva se ha vuelto un ser más duro de lo que desea ser, la compasión es demasiado dolorosa, y la empatía para pocos. No es excusa para lo que ha estado haciendo y lo sabe, pero no le ha importado en lo últimos meses, no ha pensado más que en el roce de sus pieles, en la fricción de sus cuerpos y ese calor que le quema como descargas eléctricas, en mantenerse vivo y caliente.

No ha pensado quizás en las cosas más importantes, en las cosas esenciales que lo mantenían consiente, en los susurros desesperados entre medio de cada reto, en la calidez que existía en cada toque de sus manos, en cada suspiro de vida. Se equivocó al pensar que eran sus cuerpos los que se buscaban desesperados, cuando siempre fueron ellos, no fueron las ganas de besarlo para callarlo lo que lo mantuvo estable, fue la forma en que sabía cómo le devolverían el beso, como le mirarían esos ojos tan grises, tratando de congelarlo, pero que se funcionaban tan bien con el fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo que solo lo hacía temblar, templando su consciencia y su corazón.

Pero va un tiempo de aquellas sensaciones, que a veces lo siente tan lejano como un sueño, porque la noche adyacente que provocó el quiebre de esa rara armonía entre la paz y la tensión se ve despedida en muchos pequeño fragmentos en su corazón.

Recuerda el cuerpo junto al suyo, las respiraciones irregulares y el silencio tranquilo. La extraña luna entrando entre las paredes, las sabanas grises arrugadas entre los costados, la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Se dejo llevar por la sensación que ya conocía, trató de no pensar en que los minutos pasaban y seguía ahí junto a él, en vez de estar ajustando su corbata y marchándose de la habitación. Pero no había necesidad, el cuerpo cálido a su lado le retenía sin mencionarlo, sin importar cuánto deseara rechazarlo, sin importa que al otro día repudiara su toque hasta que la noche cayera de nuevo y llegara a este mismo lugar buscando su encuentro como tantas veces que ya no valía seguir el recuento.

Pero no fue él quien cortó la suave armonía, unos ojos grises lo miraron opacos, la cabeza rubia se estrechó contra su pecho, se quedo estático mientras lo observa colocar su oreja en el lugar exacto donde esta su corazón, escuchando los latidos rápidos. Y quiere que signifique otra cosa, pero no es más que un pobre intento de mentira, porque le gusta la calidez de las mejillas entre su abdomen, y puede mentir tanto como sea posible pero no puedo controlar los retileos de su cuerpo, no puede controlar su pecho arrullando a un compás fascinante, que solo puede significar una cosa.

Su mano roza los cabellos plateados, en un frágil intento de acariciarlos, pero la cabeza fue removida de su pecho casi como si su tacto le diese asco. Y su cuerpo claro fue sacado de la cama. Sus ojos no se encontraron, se quedó ahí observando a Draco vestirse tan lentamente como una tortura, y algo extraño comenzaba crecer en su pecho, como una frágil intuición de lo que podía suceder.

Espero lívido hasta que se acomodara las mangas de su camisa, usando sus dedos con tanta elegancia que parecía tan frívolamente calculada, pero que había aprendido a entender que solo era un simple acto de reflejo. Sus zapatos colocados como un ritual, lo observo planchar con sus dedos su capa perfectamente estirada, mientras afirmaba un poco más su corbata, y ordenaba sus suaves cabellos tras su orejas.

Se mueve hasta la puerta, sin mirarlo una sola vez, sus manos se alargaron hasta al pomo de la puerta afirmandola tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven amarillos, sus manos tienen un pequeño temblor, gira la manilla tortuosamente lento pero es incapaz de abrir la puerta. En cambio susurra una palabra que hela todo su corazón, una palabra que no quiere escuchar pero que resuena tan fuere que todo su cuerpo la siente.

Se le queda mirando con sorpresa, sus ojos tan abiertos como verdes, sus manos apretádas entre sus puños, hasta que que sus uñas se encarnarán en su palma, hasta que le duele todo el cuerpo, pero Merlin que no quiera que esto fuera real. Observa el cuerpo rubio temblar, sus manos firmes aferradas tan fuerte tratando de contener la compostura, diciendo lo que ambos sabían que podría ocurrir y ocurrió, pero que ambos estaban tan tercos a escuchar y hacer realidad.

Lo dijo con furia y tristeza, neutro y frío, pero jamás mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejarle ver su rostro pálido, sus ojos grises, se lo dijo sin hablarle realmente, un secreto susurrado de tal forma que el pudiera escucharlo pero nunca afirmando que ese secreto iba directo hacia él. Decir que el tiempo se volvió eterno es decir una mentira, pero Draco espera, cuenta hasta cien y espera a que algo salga de esa boca gruesa, que ese cuerpo se coloque a su lado y evite esta despedida, pero eso no sucede, y el número cien llego. Así que cierra sus ojos y abre la puerta, y se marcha sin mirar atrás, sin ser retenido entre unos brazos, sin quererlo realmente .

El vacío de la habitación queda palpable en su corazón, un odio acrece entre sus entrañas, sin importar cuánto se digiera que ya sabía en el lodo que se revolcaba. Se siente de alguna manera traicionado, de alguna manera como si le quitaran algo de lo que se había adueñado pero que jamás nunca le había pertenecido, porque era oscuro y escabroso, con dos píes y un corazón podrido.

— Han llamado a mi padre para reclamarme, en julio me uniré a sus filas y cuando vuelva yo tendré la marca.

Pero ahora lo entiende, entiende algo más que palabras vagas, entiende algo más que una advertencia de que eso no puede ser, por fin las pequeñas letras entre las s' son claras, aprendió a leer el silencio, los temblores, las pequeñas evidencias entre las acciones estrictas.

Ahora puede formular la pregunta que hace tres meses no formuló, la pregunta que el silencio le limitada pero que le susurraba tómame, ahora la sabe y no le teme a decirla, a encontrarse con sus propios sentimientos desde frente y mirarles sin miedo. Gritarles que ya no les teme y que les pertenece de la forma más eterna que pueda hallar, que comprende la mirada gris, el toque entre sus mejillas, el vapor entre sus lentes, todas esas sensaciones efímeras se vuelven perenne y no hay nada que pueda hacer para poder dejar de pensar en ello, para formular lo que su garganta inquieta retiene con un fuerte gorgoteo entre las paredes, queriendo salir y ser escuchadas.

Solo teme que sea tarde, que sus pasos no sean lo suficientes rápidos entre medio de los corredores, teme que el sol salga antes de que pueda decir las palabras, tan claras y concisas como lo que está dispuesto a entregar y proteger. Sabe que es posible que ya no lo encuentre, que quizás ese pequeño punto rojo solo sea un simple visión en su mapa, pero sube los siete pisos firme sin volver a revisar la ubicación, porque teme al defraude y a entrar y no encontrar lo que desea, lo único que ha deseado con tanta fuerza, lo único que está dispuesto a poner sobre la guerra, sobre lo que esperan, sobre sí mismo, solo con tal de mantenerlo a su lado.

Por eso cuando llega al séptimo piso su corazón se desacelera, pero sus pasos siguen siendo firmes a pesar del temblor que recorre todo su cuerpo, mira la puerta como el ultimo bote entre un mar profundo. Observa la madera caoba, la manilla de plata, la aferra entre sus dedos y toma un bocado antes de girar la manilla, ante el sonido sofocante, antes de observar si aún está lo que desea y esa puerta oculta.

Ahí lo encuentra, perpetuo y solemne mientras observa las cenizas danzando por el fuego de la chimenea. Sus pómulos altos, su pelo plateado, la nariz perfectamente recta, sus ojos grises opalescentes. Lo mira fijo, como si no lo hubiera mirado en años, como si lo viera luego de creerlo muerto, pero no es nada de eso, es otro filtró el que contornea sus ojos, por primera vez lo mira sinceramente, atreviéndose a contemplar su belleza, no sólo su rostro hermoso, no sólo su cuerpo balanceado, si no lo que ocultan esos párpados, lo que hay entre esa sangre roja y piel ceniza, la que significa dejarlo ir, por qué no quiere perderlo, no quiere pelear contra él, no se siente capaz de dejarlo a la deriva, y por primera vez no se siente como un cobarde.

Cierra la puerta, y se gira para observar los ojos reticentes que le observan, que lo transfiguran y lo convierten en una máquina en completo desuso. Les devuelve la mirada pero no con odio, con furia, con lujuria ni placer, los mira solemne, con cabeza en alto, y con un cariño mas allá de todo lo que controla y posee.

Los ojos le miran abiertos, sorprendidos, le observa tragar saliva y tartamudear, tan inquieto como no le ha visto antes. Le ha agarrado por sorpresa, y espera que signifique algo bueno, de esas sorpresas que uno no espera pero que aparecen en el momento perfecto.

Se acerca a pasos cortos pero rápidos, lo tiene tan cerca que puede ver las bolsas bajos sus ojos, el pequeño toque de angustia entre las mezcla de grises que son sus ojos. Lo agarra de la muñeca y lo obliga a pararse, se obliga a estar a escasos centímetros y no poder desnudarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, pero vale la pena la espera si con esta trae una recompensa mayor, aún no es tan tarde, junio no termina ni la mañana llega, aún hay tiempo, aún no hay un tren esperando para llevárselo, a su Draco, llevárselo para convertirlo en algo que no quiere.

Ahora es cuando debe decir la pregunta que se acurruca entre su lengua, la que esperaron entre medio del silencio, la que no llego, pero que ahora está aquí tan tarde que ya no puede ser elegante, y lo lamenta pero es lo único que tiene, y le ha costado tres meses pensarla, retenerla y aceptar por fin que sus sentimientos son más que una niebla enervadora, ha tenido que estar tan desesperado para entenderlo, pero por cada paso que ha dado se a vuelto más sabio, y ahora no le quedan dudas que la pregunta es la correcta, no quedan dudas de que quiere hacerlo como nada en este mundo.

Entonces sostiene la mirada a esos ojos efervescentes, y dice:

— Si te pido que no me abandones, qué te quedes a mi lado. Si te pido que no lo hagas, porque no lo soporto, porque duele y me quema, por qué no puedo contra ello.  
Si te pido de todo corazón que me elijas, porque yo te elijo, ¿lo harás?

Y la respuesta siempre ha sido sí.


End file.
